More Than Just Comfort
by ReiHin022
Summary: After a traumatic incident, Lena seeks out the one person that always makes her feel better. Her best friend Kara.
1. Running To You

Her night couldn't get any worse. When Lena decided to take a late night stroll to ease her troubled mind, she didn't expect to get caught in a downpour. The first few minutes wasn't so bad. It was almost a cleansing feeling. But now that she was soaked from head to toe, the cold from the falling rain was seeping into her bones making her feel numb all over.

Halfway thru her wandering the young CEO found herself near Kara's neighborhood. She needed to see her best friend and hear her say that everything would be okay. She didn't want to be alone after what happened with her mother trying to have her killed... again. Somehow, knowing that it came from the blonde meant more to her than hearing it from ten other people saying the exact same thing. She felt safer and calmer around Kara. It's a little bit funny how that worked out in her favor. She hurried down the street when the familiar building came into view.

Lena hesitated a bit before giving in and knocking on Kara's door. The tall blonde opened the door and gasped at seeing the brunette's soaking, shivering form. She ushered her in and rushes to the linen closet to grab a towel to help dry her off.

"Lena! What on earth were you thinking going out in this weather!? You're gonna make yourself sick if you stay in those wet clothes. Come on…." Kara took hold of Lena's hand and pulled her in the direction of her room. The silent brunette letting the other guide her across the apartment.

Kara let go of her hand to grab some dry clothing from the dresser. A too large white shirt and a pair of black boy shorts were shoved in Lena's shaking hands as she was ordered to take a hot shower to warm up some. Twenty minutes later, the brunette stepped into the living room wearing the borrowed clothes.

Kara sat on the couch. Two steaming mugs of green tea on the coffee table in front of her. She patted the empty spot on the couch next to her. Lena didn't hesitate to curl up next to her favorite blonde. She let out a sigh as Kara's long slender fingers raked through her slightly damp hair. They both stayed like that, just listening to the other breathing, basking in the warmth their bodies were giving off.

"Lena?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Do ... do you wanna talk about it?"

"No…. Not right now… is that okay?"

Lena's voice sounded so small just then.

Kara kissed her temple and wrapped her arms tighter around the trembling brunette, almost pulling her onto her lap.

"Of course it's okay! Just take your time and when you're ready… I'll be right here, okay?" The blonde only got a small nod back as a response.

Lena shifted on Kara's lap to get more comfortable. When she finally settled down, she tucks her head into Kara's neck. Taking in the blonde's scent seemed to calm her down and listening to her heartbeat relaxed her even more.

Kara let the brunette straddle her lap and bury her face into her neck. Her arms holding her loosely, her hands rubbing soothing circles on her back. She listened to Lena's breathing even out as the tension left her body. Kara whispered reassuring words of comfort into Lena's ear. Whatever was on the CEO's mind seemed to melt away with each gesture.

Half an hour later and both women ended up shifting again. This time they're on their sides, one in front of the other. Lena's back leaning into Kara's front and the blonde's back is up against the back of the couch. Kara had Hulu playing, the volume on low just loud enough to fill in the silence. She slips her arm over the curve of Lena's stomach while Lena intertwines their fingers to keep them in place.

Neither would admit it out loud, but this was one of their favorite moments. Cuddled up like this while watching whatever was playing on Netflix or Hulu. Kara always the big spoon and Lena relishing being the little. Soon the two women were drifting off. Their eyes getting heavy, but neither moving from their position.

Kara stirred to consciousness when she felt Lena turn in her arms. They were now facing each other and Lena had wedged one of her legs in between Kara's, snuggling closer to the blonde. A sleepy smile crept upon the blonde's lips as she stared down at the brunette in her arms.

 _God... why does it feels so good to just hold her like this._

 _Ugh! Stop it Kara… don't you dare take advantage of the situation!_

 _But… but it feels soo right!_

 _Damnit I know it does, but she needs her friend right now… not some horny perv feeling up on her._

 _Fuuuuck… fine… fine! I'll rein it in. Better move out of this position. It's only making things harder…_

"Lena? Lee wake up…" Kara gently nudges the brunette.

"...mmmmm don't wanna…" the reply muffled due to Lena nuzzling her face into the crook of the blonde's neck.

"Come on sleeping beauty… there's a nice comfy bed waiting to be used" Kara chuckles into Lena's ear.

"Do we have to? I'm comfy right here.." Lena huffs out and wiggles her body closer to prove her point. Kara's breath hitches at the motion and her heart sped up just a bit.

"Y-yes… as much as I don't want to move either, we have to. Otherwise we'll end up waking up with sore backs in the morning… Come on princess… I'll even carry you over so technically you won't really be moving."

"Okay fine, but only because you said you'll carry me" Lena giggles at that.

"Whatever you want princess" Kara rolls her eyes, but secretly enjoying their little banter.

Kara sits up and moves over the brunette's prone form to get off the couch. She scoops up Lena bridal style and heads to her room. Lena wraps her arms around the blonde's neck, to hide her smile. She wasn't really going to let Kara carry her the 20ft to the next room, but as soon as she felt those strong arms lift her with ease, her brain shutdown.

Kara lays the CEO down on the mattress, tucking a strand of hair behind the brunette's ear before straightening up.

"See? Isn't that better?"

"Hmmmm nope! Not even close! I need my cuddle buddy…" Lena gives her a wounded puppy dog look.

 _Damn those lips are dangerous… I just wanna lean in and…_

 _Whoa! Calm your tits!_

Kara turns off the lights in the living room and making sure everything was locked before climbing in her side of the bed. As soon as she laid down Lena rolled over and cuddled into her. One hand sliding across a taut belly and a bare leg rubbing along the blonde's thigh.

"Mmmmm you're right… this is better" Kara can hear the smile in her voice.

 _Ohmygosh… she's trying to kill me!_

 _Yeah…. But what a way to go._

Lena lifts her head enough to look into crystal blue eyes. Biting her lip, her eyes shot a quick gaze to soft kissable lips. She leans in and kisses the blonde's cheek instead before laying her head back down onto Kara's shoulder.

"G'night Kara" she's thankful that the blonde couldn't see her blushing at her own actions.

 _Oh shit… she just stared at my lips!_

 _No no... don't bite your lip… lemme do that for you! Shit! She's leaning in!_

Kara didn't realize she was holding her breath.

" G'night Kara"

"Sweet dreams princess…"

 _Was Lena going to kiss me?_


	2. No More Holding Back

A soft moan broke the silence in the dark room. A mop of dark hair popped up from under the blanket trying to get her bearings straight. Sleepy green eyes looked around and took in her surroundings. A small crease forming between her brow.

She wasn't in her room and she definitely wasn't wearing her clothes. The slight confusion slowly disappeared from her mind as she feels a hand slide across her stomach and pulls her in closer. A blonde head nuzzles closer to her chest.

Lena smiles at how adorable and peaceful her friend looked when she was asleep. She turns onto her side, propping her head on her hand to watch the sleeping blonde next to her. A smile creeping onto her lips as said blonde buries her head further into the brunette's neck, fingers gripping at the fabric of her shirt. Lena brought her free hand to tuck a strand of loose hair behind the slumbering beauty's ear, her fingertip caressing across a smooth cheek as she did so.

 _How can someone look this good when she's asleep. Her skin feels so silky. And those lips…. I just wanna lean in and..._

"...that feels nice…" the blonde rasped out startling Lena from her musing.

Kara rolls over onto her back, but her head still facing Lena as sleepy blue orbs flutter open. Lena can't help but bite her lip just watching the sight before her. She can't help but think how she could get used to waking up like this.

"...Hi…" the blonde whispered a small lazy smile playing on her lips

"Hey yourself" Lena replies back

"Did you sleep okay last night?"

"Yeah… I did. Better than I have the last couple of months anyway…"

"Good! You needed that… especially considering what's been going on with your mother" Kara closed her eyes as if gathering her thoughts.

Lena stared in awe.

"You knew…? How..?

"You kinda mumble in your sleep when you're stressed. I just put the pieces together" Kara looked into stunned green eyes.

The CEO just nods at the response, laying back down and facing away from the reporter. Kara taking this as her cue to slide over and spoon the brunette. Lena welcomes the light pressure on her back and the arm sliding across her stomach, hugging her from behind. She lets out a long sigh and a low chuckle.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I don't even remember leaving my place." Lena admits while playing with Kara's fingers.

"I didn't even feel it start to rain. By the time I realized what was going on, I was already soaking and standing at your door" Lena feels her cheek heating up, her voice cracking slightly.

Kara pulled her closer as she feels the smaller woman start to shake.

"Hey it's okay… don't bottle it up. I got you"

Kara soothe out. Lena turns in her arms and buries her face onto her chest as the tears started to flow.

"Why can't she just leave me alone! Why does she hates me so?" Lena sobs out.

"I don't know the answer to that, but I'll be damned if I let that devil of a woman hurt you again." Kara wraps her arms tighter and rubs Lena's back, placing kisses on her head until she calmed down and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Lena woke up a couple of hours later alone in Kara's bed. She walked out of the bedroom in search of her blonde companion, finding her cooking in the kitchen. The brunette padded softly upto Kara, hugging her from behind.

"Hey princess… I was hoping you would have still been asleep when I finished up here" Kara pouted a bit.

"And why were you hoping that?" Lena was curious at the blonde's actions.

"Well…." Kara just motioned to the tray on the counter behind them. Lena gasped at the set up.

"You were going to bring me breakfast in bed?" Lena was in awe and shocked.

Kara plated the last of the bacon and eggs before turning to face the brunette, a small shy smile playing on her lips.

"Kinda cheesy I know, but I wanted to do something special for you…" Kara admitted.

Lena let her control slip and just kissed Kara on the lips. It was just overwhelming to have someone as sweet, kind, beautiful and caring as Kara, doing the simplest of things without expecting anything in return.

The kiss started off as a pressing of lips, but Lena couldn't help but lick the seam of the blonde's lips as if asking for permission to deepen their kiss. Kara gasped at the feel of a wet tongue seeking out to delve into her own. Lena fisting the fabric of Kara's shirt to pull her body closer.

Kara hoisted Lena up by her thighs causing the brunette to wrap her legs around a slender waist. The blonde walked them back into the living room placing Lena on the edge of the coffee table while kneeling down between her legs. A moan escaped from the brunette as Kara ran her hands upon the silky expanse of her thighs.

They broke apart only when breathing became necessary. Both panting heavily, their foreheads touching. Kara's hands finding purchase on curvaceous hips under the borrowed shirt. She nuzzles her nose along a strong jawline. Placing kisses down Lena's neck, nipping at her pulse point. Lena gasped at the sensation, sending a zap of electricity down between her legs.

"Tell me to stop… Lena… tell me we can't do this…" Kara whispered between kisses.

Lena cups Kara's face in her hands as she stared into darkening blue eyes.

"I can't… Kara I can't tell you to stop, because I don't want you to" her thumbs brushing against the blonde's cheeks as she leans in to capture her lips.

Hands start pulling at clothes, tugging them off and tossing them somewhere to be forgotten. The duo now only in their underwear. Kara dips her head down to mouth at the swell of Lena's breast. The brunette tangled her fingers in golden tress to keep her lover in place.

A grin started to form on Kara's face at the feel of Lena subtly trying to push her down her body. She stared up at the dark-haired beauty, their gaze locked together. Kissing and licking her way down, Kara hooked her fingers and tugged the boy shorts down her lovers hips. Lena lifted her rear off the table to help her slide the garment completely off.

The brunette slid back a bit on the table as Kara placed her left leg at the edge to open her up to her hungry gaze. She just stared down at her prone form, licking her lips at the glistening wetness before her. Kara reached out to brush her fingers over slick pussy lips, her thumb pressing down on Lena's throbbing clit. Lena's hips bucked at the contact. A gasp followed by a drawn out moan escaping her full lips.

The blonde threw a leg over her shoulder turning her head to kiss and suck at Lena's inner thigh, while her other hand massaged and thumb over her clit and dripping pussy lips. Their gaze never breaking, Lena's chest heaving hard just watching the blonde worship her body.

And Kara really was. She kissed her way down towards Lena's core. The tip of her tongue barely brushing against a throbbing clit. Hips bucking up for more contact. Kara holds her hips down firmly as she delved in deeper. A firm tongue swiping away between slick folds.

The blonde moaned at her taste, lapping away and eating out the younger woman as if she'd been starving her whole life. Her lips wrapping around eagerly and sucking at her clit.

"Oh fuck! Kara… Kara! Y-you feel so good on meee… Fuuuuck yes! Don't stop!"

She was writhing with pleasure. Kara was doing things to her that she only had experienced in her dreams. Lena propped herself up on her elbows for a better view of the blonde head between her legs. The sight alone made her clench hard, wanting to feel her lover moving inside her.

"In-inside… I-i need to feel you inside me!" Lena stuttered out.

Kara lifted her head from where she was feasting, Lena's essence dripping from her chin. She stared down at the panting brunette as she worked the tip of her finger into a soaking cunt.

"You feel so good Lee. I want to make you feel so good" Kara whispered.

Lena's jaw worked up and down as she watched Kara pump into her with slow, deep thrust. She surged up and kissed the blonde, tasting herself on Kara's lips and on her tongue. God it was turning her on so much. Lena threw her arms around Kara, holding her close as one hand buried itself in golden tresses and the other gripping hard on the blade of her shoulder.

"God you have no idea how many times I've dreamed of this…" Lena panted out after a particularly hard thrust. Tugging at the blonde's earlobe with her teeth.

"...H-how many nights I laid in bed wishing your f-fingers were the ones making me cum instead of my own…"

Kara adds a second finger, speeding up and curling her fingers in a 'come hither' motion. Lena gasps, her thighs quivering, hips rolling hard as the coil burning inside her grew in intensity.

"Look at me Lee…" Kara ordered.

The brunette complied, bracing herself on the blonde's shoulder, her legs falling wider to accommodate her lover.

"I want to look in your eyes, when you come for me Lee…" Kara speeds up.

Her thumb pressing down hard and circling Lena's bundle of nerves.

Kara watched as Lena fought to keep her eyes open. Her green orbs darkening even more as she draws closer to her release.

"That's it Lee… just let it go. I got you…"

Kara added a third finger in the already tight channel of the brunette's pussy.

Lena's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped open at the delicious stretch.

" K-KaraKara… Y-you're gunna make me cum… yesyesfuckyes... _**Karaaaaaaaa**_ !"

A few more strokes and her back locked as that coil inside her snapped. She was cumming hard, her pussy muscles squeezing around the invading digits.

Kara took out a finger, but continued to pump into her lover to help ride out her orgasmic high. She laid Lena back down onto the coffee table. Her head dipping low to lap at the nectar flooding out of the brunette's pussy. She cleaned up every last drop offered to her. Moaning at the sweet tangy taste that could only be Lena Luthor.

Lena's eyes grew heavy, unable to keep the open any longer. She felt Kara pick her up and carry her back into the room, laying her down gently in the middle of the bed. Strong arms wrapping around her, spooning her from behind. Her last conscious thought were of the blonde goddess she fell in love with.


	3. Something Real

It had to have been a dream. A really, really **_really_** good dream. Those moments played back in her mind. How the blonde parted her legs and ate her out like she was her favorite meal. How the blonde fucked her harder when she admitted to thinking about her when she touched herself. Kara being three knuckles deep in her, making her scream out her name as she came. The thought of her best friend touching her so intimately and ravishing her body only happened in her dreams.

The feel of lips and fingertips caressing her skin felt so real though. Usually Lena would wake up in her bed just before the blonde made her cum. But this time around, Lena crossed that threshold that blew her mind, leaving her wanting more.

"You're thinking too hard…" soft lips pressed against her shoulder, causing her eyes to snap wide open. Lena shivered at the feel of warm skin sliding over her torso as she turned over to stare at the woman laying behind her.

A very **_naked_** Kara Danvers.

Lena's eyes raked over every inch of exposed skin. She took note of defined abs and perky breasts. Of pink straining nipples waiting to be devoured. A soft chuckle broke her out of her reverie.

"It wasn't a dream…" Lena murmured.

Her finger trailing over the outline of Kara's clavicle. Blue eyes following her movement.

"We really did that on your coffee table…"

The brunette was still in awe.

"Yeah… we really did. Are you okay?"

"More than just okay"

Lena nuzzled into the hand cupping her face, bring their lips closer in a heated kiss. She rolled over and pushed the blonde onto her back, straddling Kara's hips as their tongues slid against each other.

The blonde sat up. Her hands trailing down the dark-haired beauty's back, coming to rest and kneading Lena's rear. Lena groaned grinding her hips hard at Kara's urging.

The brunette snaking her hands up to cup her lovers breast. She couldn't help but bend down to suckle on a nipple, while tugging the other between her thumb and forefinger. She sucked hard, letting the nub go with a pop, before swirling her tongue and sucking it back into her mouth. A few flicks of her tongue and she switched to the other side.

Kara threw her head back as Lena played with her chest. Her hands gripping onto undulating hips. God this woman drove her up the walls! In a really good way.

Lena pushed her back down as they shifted once again. This time the brunette made sure to slot their cunts together so that their clit would bump each other with every push of her hips. The friction between their wet lips made Kara fist the sheets under her.

Lena watched enraptured at the look of bliss on Kara's face. Her eyes rolling back as her back arched as her orgasm snuck up on her. A long drawn out moan leaving her breathless.

Lena wanted to taste her so badly. Wiggling her way down between the panting blonde's legs. She pushed those toned thighs wider as she leaned over for her first taste. Swiping her tongue up, down and every which way possible. Flicking the tip rapidly over an engorged clit.

"Fuck!" Kara yelped as the woman between her legs sucked on clit. Hands shot out to grip onto dark hair pulling it to one side so she could watch Lena at work. She's close again. She pulled the brunette up her body. Smashing their lips for a bruising kiss.

"Come with me Lee…" she panted into the other girl's mouth. Lena nodded as she worked two fingers in Kara. Kara did the same, adding the pressure of her thumb bullying her clit. They both pumped faster and harder. Racing to cross that finish line together. Both screaming out the others name as they hit that wall at the same time.

 _ **"Karaaaaaaaa!"**_

 _ **"Lenaaaaaaaa!"**_

Their bodies slumped against each other. Sounds of heavy panting turned into soft giggles filling up the room. Their legs tangled up together as they shared a soft kiss.

"Does this mean you like me back?" The blonde questioned, amusement clearly in her voice. Lena couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

"You're lucky you're cute…" she huffed out as she snuggled deeper into the blonde's arms. Kara chuckled, rubbing her back.

"All joking aside… I want you to know how much you mean to me Lee" Kara stared into green orbs.

"I wish you could see the way I see you. The way you carry yourself through all that life has thrown your way is simply amazing. You're stronger than you think you are, but it doesn't mean you shy away when you need it most. You're my best friend, Lena Luthor. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. And being able to finally hold you like this is like a dream come true."

"I feel the same way Kara. I don't know where I'd be half the time if it wasn't for you. You've been my rock from the very start. And if I wasn't already in love with you, hearing you say all that would have only made me fall even harder."

"Be my girlfriend?" Asked the blonde

The smile spreading on the brunette's lips was blinding.

"I thought you'd never ask"

The duo shared a watery smile as they kissed one more time, but the sweet tender moment was broken when Kara's tummy rumbled to life. They laughed at that.

"I guess we should heat up that breakfast you made earlier" Lena sighed.

Kara looked at her in amusement

"I thought you already ate?"

Lena looked back at her with a raised brow.

"ok ok…. I'll go warm up the food"

The blonde made to get up off the bed, but a hand on her wrist stopped her. Pulling her back down and hovering over her.

"Does that mean I get to have seconds?"

Lena husked out suggestively. Kara only grinned as they rolled around the bed, the covers fluttering to the floor.


End file.
